1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drain and drain vents and more particularly to a device for seating drain vents. More specifically the invention is a tool used in conjunction with a conventional plunger for sealing drain vents to more efficiently force fluid in a direction to clear debris from a drain trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year thousands of consumers are faced with clearing a clogged drain in a kitchen or bathroom sink, a bath tub or laundry tub. An unknown number of these consumers are turning to chemical solvents and corrosive agents for dissolving debris clogging the drain. When effective these solvents flow down the drain and into the waste water treatment system and eventually into the environment, contributing to the world's pollution. There are more “green” options available for cleaning debris from drain pipes.
Traditionally, before the advent of caustic chemical drain cleaners and solvents, consumers often used a plunger. The plunger is placed over the opening to the drain to form a seal. Depression of the plunger collapses a cavity above the drain, increasing the pressure on one side of the clog. With effort, the repeated pressure changes break-up the debris with the U-shaped drain trap, and permit the fluid in the drain to clear the debris and allow the drain to flow. However, with improvements to modern sinks and bathtubs and specifically the addition of drain vents in the hardware, plungers are less effective, shifting consumer dependence upon chemical removers. This shift occurred primarily because users could no longer obtain sufficient pressure on one side of the clog due to the leaking of the air out the drain vent. User's have had no sure way of sealing those vents when using a plunger.
There has been a long felt yet unresolved need to provide a tool that can be used in conjunction with a conventional plunger or other pressurized fluid device (i.e., cans of compressed air) to seal the drain vents of tubs and sinks to direct the full force and pressure of the plunger to one side of the debris clogging the drain.